


The Lab/Your Mom's House

by fostersonslover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, fosterson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fostersonslover/pseuds/fostersonslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jane's mom meets Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lab/Your Mom's House

Clarissa Foster found herself glued to the television as news reports flooded in about an alien invasion in London. And then she found that she could not remove her gaze when a spectator’s cell phone footage caught her favorite thunder god battling the strange menacing creature. Her beloved Thor was in London…right where her second apartment was. Ever since he’d fought in New York, she’d become a fan of the cape, armor, and blonde locks.

_I suppose I should make sure my vacation spot is still there so I don’t have to deal with any insurance bills or other complications…_

After landing at the airport, Clarissa took a cab to the quaint complex, and marched up the stairs to ensure that her home away from home was still in order. Pulling out her key ring, she opened the door and was immediately greeted by a strange scent. It was musky, woody, spicy, and ridiculously masculine: completely foreign… _and quite the turn-on..._

So immersed with the intoxicating scent, she almost missed the table covered in used dishes and British foods. Clearly someone was using her home. Reaching for the umbrella bin next to the door, she grabbed her emergency wooden cane (not that she needed help walking) ready to beat the intruders over the head.

Suddenly, she heard the shower turn on just on the other side of the wall next to her. They were still here… _using my shower!_ Clarissa slowly stalked closer to the bathroom door just in time to come face to face with a petite brunette closing the door behind her.

Both women let out a shriek of surprise and then stared at each other in realization.

“Jane!” Clarissa exhaled. “What are you doing in my apartment?”

Jane looked around wide-eyed and nervous. “Science things, mom,” she stated too quickly. “I…uh…needed a temporary lab…and I remembered where you left the key…”

“Who’s in the shower?” Jane’s mother asked.

“Oh…uh…just…um…my intern: Darcy.”

“And why are there four breakfast bowls sitting out on _my_ table?”

“…There were a few more of us…”

Clarissa stood silent for a moment taking in her daughter’s appearance. Her hair was disheveled, her cheeks were pink with a blush, and she was clad in an extra large t-shirt that only showed a glimpse of a pair of short shorts when she raised her arms. And the magnificent scent was coming from her?

She remembered the geeky girl who would wear her “galaxy” shirt for days on end while collecting data from space during Christmas vacation. The same girl from a few years prior could also dress quite prim and proper while out with her boyfriend Donald.

So who was this frazzled girl before her now? Clarissa had known Jane quite well while she was growing up, but it was during her time at university that they had grown apart.

“Jane?” Clarissa prodded gently. “What’s going on?”

“Mom, just science research, dealing with The Convergence and the Aether, and the prevention of the destruction of the nine realms using Erik’s gravimetric spikes—”

“Jane! Are you alright?”

It was in that moment that Jane finally really looked at her mother. She suddenly realized she sounded like a lunatic. “It’s complicated, mom.” Then she thought about her encounters on Asgard. “ _Really_ complicated…”

“Erik…Selvig? He’s here?”

“Helping me out…well…kind of…whenever he’s coherent…”

“Coherent? Jane, is he ok?”

“Ugh! If it weren’t for Loki!” Then she thought about Thor’s loss. “Oh…his brother.” She was suddenly talking to herself. “And Frigga!” Even though she had only known the queen of Asgard for a matter of minutes, she had grown quite fond of her. Regal, yet down to earth…or Midgard: Jane could relate to that. “I hope he’ll be ok…”

“Who, Erik? Jane, you’re not making any sense! You have me worried.”

“Mom, haven’t you been watching any of the news?”

“Jane—” a booming voice said as the bathroom doorknob started to turn.

“Put a towel on!” Jane yelled not daring to look at her mother’s current expression.

 _So this is the mystery man who smells like heaven_ Clarissa thought as she put the pieces together. The large t-shirt, the bed head, the nervous replies… _Donald never smelled this good…_

“Jane, is it Darcy?” the voice asked opening the door the rest of the way to reveal an enormous god of a man with drenched locks falling past his massive shoulders, each connecting to a set of chiseled biceps. At eye-level, water-coated pectorals met with sculpted abs that plunged into a white towel concealing the rest of their journey.

Looking back up to his face, Clarissa found herself looking into a pair of deep blue, mesmerizing eyes. Upon widening her gaze, she found his famous face to be drawn up in a quizzical expression.

“Jane…” Clarissa tried to speak but found herself rather speechless. “Jane…” she tried again still transfixed by his blue depths. “Jane…”

“Mom?”

Clarissa saw his compelling eyes widen a bit and dart between the two women at the mention of the title putting his own puzzle together.

Thor finally broke the stillness by moving from the doorway to lean down and murmur in Jane’s ear, “I’ll go put some clothes on…” not bothering to hide his confusion and shock.

As he walked away, the spell he had cast over Clarissa was finally broken and she heard herself saying, “Does he have to?”

“Oh my god, MOM!”

“Yes, Jane. Apparently he is your god.”

“MOM!”

“You’re dating the God of Thunder?” she exclaimed. “You’re dating Thor?” the pitch in her voice rising. And almost as an afterthought: “You’re _dating?_ ”

Jane sighed in defeat and looked away bracing herself for the million questions that were about to descend upon her.

“How long has this been going on? Did it ever cross your mind to tell your mother about this? How did this even happen?”

“It’s complicated, mom! Like, _seriously_ complicated!”

“He’s technically an alien, Jane!”

Jane figured she’d bring the volume level back down with her next remark, “Trust me mom, he’s every bit a human male…except for the whole powers and immortality thing…”

“I’m not immortal,” Thor corrected as he walked back into the entryway wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants. “I can die. I will die…maybe in about 3000 years…”

Jane looked down at the ground as he reminded them that she would grow old and die all too soon. Thor caught the downward glance and took her small hand in his large one bringing it to his lips sealing an unknown deal despite Clarissa’s watchful eye.

Jane’s mother saw the affection light up both of their eyes with the small gesture. Apparently it was a secret known only to them.

At that moment, the front door opened and three more people walked into Clarissa’s small, two-bedroom apartment. _Six is getting a little bit crowded_. Of the new group that just walked in, Erik was the only one she recognized.

“Erik? Is that you?” She felt strange asking the second question, but the bewildered look on his face and his hair in complete disarray forced the question out of her.

“Jane, who’s your friend?” Darcy piped up.

“Yes, Jane, who is your friend?” Clarissa asked in reference to Darcy.

“Mom, this is Darcy, my intern.”

“Mom?” Darcy cocked her head to the side raising an eyebrow and then glancing at Jane.

Erik decided to try and put the pieces together in his muddled mind. “Mom…Foster…Clarissa! How are you doing? Been a long time!”

“I’m alright, Erik. Just found out my daughter’s banging the God of Thunder.”

“MOM!” Jane immediately turned crimson dropping Thor’s hand and covering her face with both of hers. “We are not…we have not…” embarrassment was getting the better of her.

“What’s banging?” Thor asked out of perpetual habit when it came to Earth situations, although he did seem to ask with hesitation in his voice.

Jane huffed in frustration. How had this conversation turned so bad? “I’ll explain that at a much later time.”

Darcy beat her to it. “Banging is sex.”

Thor swallowed and suddenly seemed fixated on the wall opposite of him.

“Yeah, it’s not obvious or anything,” Darcy continued, “What with the messy hair, you’re wearing his shirt, he showered and the rest of us were gone…plus you’ve been obsessing over each other for two years, saved all nine realms…it’s a lot of tension. Not to mention, you’re both bright red right now.”

“Can we not talk about this anymore? Please?” Jane begged.

“I don’t know, Jane, I could go for some catching up,” her mother replied.

“Did you have to bring it up just like that?” the third guest muttered to Darcy.

“How else was I supposed to explain it? I couldn’t leave the big guy guessing.”

“Maybe Dr. Foster could have taken her time with it?”

“And who are you?” Clarissa asked of the tall, lanky guy wearing the beanie.

“Ian,” he replied.

“He’s my intern,” Darcy announced proudly and then elbowed him in the rib.

Clarissa cast a glance at Jane. “Your intern has an intern?”

“Ugh…it’s been a VERY strange week; probably the strangest of my life,” Jane surrendered. She was ready to leave the whole conversation.

Thor leaned closer to her, “More strange than when you met me?”

“That was just a phenomenon,” Jane replied.

“Oh yes, it’s not everyday a gorgeous god falls from the sky,” Clarissa agreed with a touch of sarcasm.

“Yes, it’s not everyday a gorgeous god FALLS FROM THE SKY!” Jane emphasized the scientific aspect of her finding.

“I don’t think I’m technically a god…” Thor tried to correct them again.

A silence fell over the group for the first time: a sign that this all got a little uncomfortable.

“Jane,” Clarissa said. “Can we please find a café and start from the beginning? Apparently some big things have happened for you that I don’t know about. It’s been over two years since we’ve _really_ talked.”

Jane thought about it for a moment. Would she say anything more about her relationship with Thor? Then again, the big change in her life _was_ he. Should he join them? Jane looked up at him meeting his stellar blue gaze.

And as if reading her thoughts her mother stated, “Bring Thor too.” Then more to herself, “My, that’s weird to say…”

“I know a place just a few blocks away.” Jane looked at Thor and at his pants. “You’re going to need different pants if we’re going out.”

“But these are quite comfortable.”

“For around the house. Wear the jeans,” Jane told him immediately getting a lovely image of when she first met him.

“Jeans…” Thor thought for a moment. “The rough fabric I wore when—”

“When you crash-landed on Earth, yes,” Jane finished for him.

“Crash-landed?” Clarissa asked. “Did you arrive on a spaceship?”

“I’ll explain over lunch,” Jane replied as she followed Thor to the bedroom to change her own clothes as well.

Once the original three left the house, Erik found something on the television to keep him occupied.

Ian leaned over to Darcy with a sly smile, “Would you mind explaining that concept of banging to me in a bit more detail?”

She looked at him, rolled her eyes, and then grabbed him by his shirt leading him to the second bedroom.


End file.
